Basil
Dragon Ball Super Character List Dragon Ball Super episode 79 |eng = |universe = 9th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Jeff Plunk |japanese = |abridger = |team = Trio de Dangers |team2 = 9th Universe |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS079 |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Lavenda * Bergamo |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Dangers' Triangle * Nitro Kick * Kikōha * Shining Blaster *Wolfgang Pressure |tools = * Performance Enhancing Drug }} is a warrior who was part of the Trio de Dangers from the 9th Universe. Appearance Basil is red-furred lupine antromorphic being, the fur is red and white akin to a fox and has fox-like attributes such as fur, a long tail and large tail. Basil has yellowish sclera eyes and has a muscular physique, sporting a large beard with his fur. Basil wears a hooded dark gray colored cloth that covers his shoulders and has black gloves and red slip-on boots. Personality Basil was a confident fighter, willing to underestimate his opponents based on their mere appearance. He was also an aggressive warrior, favoring the use of sheer physical power in his fights.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 Abilities As a member of the Trio de Dangers, Basil is one of the most powerful warriors in his respective universe. He along with his brothers received high praise by their Kaiōshin, Rō as one of the most fiercest fighters in his universe. Sidra later noted that the three were the strongest in their respective universe. His selection to participate in the preliminary Zen Exhibition Match showcased the might of his respective universe. Basil's ki like both of his older brothers is undetectable. Where he was able to damage the likes of Majin Boo. This was due to Boo's reluctance to take the fight the serious, but then being overpowered once Boo took the fight seriously. In combat Basil had the capability of swiftly out-speeding Majin Boo, able to land several blows onto him. He was also able to release ki through his kicks that are identical to Ki Manipulation Techniques. After taking the effects of an unnamed drug he becomes much stronger, but still is unable to match up against Majin Boo. Basil was also able to destroy Narirama's arm even when using Super Survival Mode. Basil was able to easily destroyed the modified warrior's arm. Ki Manipulation Kikōha Transformations Through consuming an unnamed drug given to him by Rō, Basil's body went through a transformative state where his body became immensely muscular changing the properties of his ki. His body physical became larger than it was normally. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Basil and his brothers were selected to participate in the Tournament of Power. After arriving at Zen'ō's Palace with Rо̄ and Sidra, the brothers meet their upcoming competition from the 7th Universe. Upon arriving and entering the fighting ring, Basil fights Majin Boo. The red beast makes the first strike in the fight with a large barrage of powerful kicks to Majin Boo that seemed to have knocked down Boo. Hoever, Majin Boo is not harmed by them. Basil is them asked to use his killer moves and so he continues the fight using his Nitro Kick and Shining Blaster againts Boo with little results in hurting him but, Basil accidently hurts Satan with debris from the arena he damanged. The accident angers Majin Boo and he starts to fight Basil back with little effort and throwing him out of the ring but the Grand Priest prevents Basil from losing and he is given another chance to fight until either Zen'ō feels satisfied or he can no longer move. Kaiōshin Rō gives Basil a special drug that increases his power, which seen to give him enough power to have the edge againts Majin Boo but, to his surprise the pink monster is unfazed by his power, Boo then retaliates with a powerful Kikōha. Basil withstands the attack but he reaches his limits and lose consciousnes giving the victory to Majin Boo. Tournament of Power *Basil versus Toppo *Fighters verus Narirama *Ryllibeu versus Basil *Basil versus Napapa *Gokū versus the Trio de Dangers *Gokū and Vegeta versus the Trio de Dangers }} Trivia * 's name is likely taken from a . References Category:Siblings Category:Characters who participated in the Zen Exhibition Match Category:9th Universe Team Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power Category:Deceased